Razones
by Kaipoku
Summary: Luego de que la vida le arrebatara de nuevo un trozo de felicidad, ella le regala una nueva razón para vivir.


**Título: Razones**

 **Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku)**

 **UchihaFamily**

 **Sinopsis:** Luego de que la vida le arrebatara de nuevo un trozo de felicidad, _ella_ le regala una nueva razón para vivir.

Esta será una historia con capítulos cortos. Centrada en Sasuke y sus últimos momentos junto a Sakura Uchiha. Posiblemente saque algunas lágrimas, pero espero que les guste.

 **Capítulo 1: Llanto.**

Los nubarrones se desplazaban con gran rapidez por el cielo que cubría a Konoha. Una constante lluvia empañaba los vidrios de las amplias ventanas del hospital de la aldea. El silencio reinaba en la sala de espera del último piso, donde cinco personas se mantenían en vilo a la espera de alguna novedad.

Una de ellas permanecía de pie a un lado de la puerta, por donde había sido ingresada su esposa. La angustia y el pasar de los minutos le estaban abriendo una hoyo en la boca del estomago. Pasó su mano cubierta de sangre por el rostro y se alborotó los cabellos negros. Poco a poco, se dejó caer al piso y enterró su rostro en su mano.

 _Todo va a salir bien. Sakura…vas a estar bien. No puedo perderte, no puedo…_

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Sasuke llegó al hospital con Sakura en sus brazos, cubierta de sudor y sangre. Habían pasado dos horas que no sabía de ella.

 _Dos malditas horas…Dos malditas horas sin saber si te estoy perdiendo._

Desde una butaca, Naruto y Kakashi lo observaban. Sasuke estaba perdido en la desesperación.

 _¡Mierda! Por qué están tardando._

 _Sakura…_

Se levantó de golpe, estrujando su pecho con la mano. Había sentido un dolor agudo, un mal presagio. Desesperado de perder otro minuto más sin saber de ella, estuvo dispuesto a entrar, a enfrentar a Tsunade y a la verdad.

Su movimiento exalto a Naruto y a Kakashi, quienes estaban preparados para detenerlo. Sin embargo, las intenciones de Sasuke y los movimientos de Naruto y Kakashi se detuvieron; incluso, Ino y Sai quienes estaban aguardando noticias de su amiga, dejaron de respirar unos segundos al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Una Tsunade visiblemente cansada salió de allí.

¿Cómo está Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi, el único capaz de pronunciar palabra en esos momentos.

Ignorando a los demás, la medico-ninja se dirigió a Sasuke.

Necesito que entres –

Las palabras de Tsunade resonaron tan vacías en los oídos de Sasuke.

¿Cómo esta ella? –pregunto, con una voz parecida a un susurro.

Sígueme – dijo, dándole la espalda a todos y sosteniendo la puerta.

¡Maldita sea! – grito Sasuke, dándole un puñetazo a la pared, que exalto a todos- ¿Qué está pasando? –

Te necesita a su lado…-susurro la quinta, perdiéndose dentro de la habitación.

 _Sakura…Sakura…Sakura…_

Repitió Sasuke en su mente. Sin perder un segundo más siguió a la medico-ninja. Luego de atravesar la puerta que separa el quirófano de la sala de espera, dio grandes pasos hasta abrir la puerta del quirófano. Sakura estaba acostada con un pequeño en brazos. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella, su cabello rosado estaba esparcido por la camilla, mojado por el sudor. Sus labios pálidos entre abiertos, mientras susurraban una canción de cuna, sus ojos cerrados y su frente vendada. Tomó su mano apretándola con suavidad.

Sakura…

Sasuke…-susurro ella, abriendo los ojos. – es un varón – anunció entre lágrimas.

Sakura, lo siento…perdóname.

¡Shhh!- dijo ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

Yo…

Un llanto. Un fuerte llanto calló a Sasuke.

El Uchiha observó aquello entre los brazos de su esposa. Encontró un pequeño cubierto aún de sangre, agitándose.

Sanosuke – nombro la madre.

Sanosuke – nombre el padre, mientras esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

Te amo Sasuke…siempre lo haré. –dijo mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

¿Sakura? – se preocupo Sasuke.

Quiero, quiero que les hables mucho de mí.

No seas tonta, tú podrás hacerlo.

Quiero que los cuides mucho.

Sakura…

Poco a poco, los ojos de Sakura se iban cerrando. Poco a poco, su voz sonaba más suave y baja.

Dile a Sarada que la amo, que me perdone todo aquello que…que no pude darle…Quiero que le digas que yo…yo siempre voy a cuidarla.

No digas más nada. Estás cansada, necesitas descansar.

Sasuke…

Sakura, no. No puedes morirte.

Lo siento…lo siento…-dijo ella mientras lloraba.

¡Maldita sea, Sakura! No, no puedes…no…no…

Los amo.

Sasuke no pudo más. Se derrumbó mientras sostenía su mano.

Sakura no podía dejarlo, no podía. Ella era una gran parte de su felicidad. Ella tenía que ver crecer a su hijo, tenía que seguir consintiendo a Sarada. Ella debía estar allí cuando su hija fuese la próxima Hokage, ella debía estar junto a él. Él tenía que recompensarle todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera de su hogar.

 _Sakura…_

Todo parecía irreal.

De un momento a otro, Tsunade y un grupo de médicos ingresaron a la sala. Una enfermera retiro el bebe de los brazos de su madre y él fue alejado del cuerpo de su esposa con brusquedad. Observó en un trance cómo la doctora abría la bata de Sakura e intentaba reanimarla. Sentía como poco a poco su Chakra iba en descenso y el no podía ni moverse. Miraba como Tsunade intentaba reanimar a Sakura, una y otra vez sin tener resultados.

Sus latidos se detuvieron, su chakra se extinguió.

Sakura no estaba allí

Sakura lo había abandonado.

El llanto que se escuchaba débilmente, pudo escucharse con más claridad cuando Sasuke Uchiha salió de aquella habitación.

Lastimado, devastado, caminando débilmente. Con la mirada perdida. Sasuke parecía estar pero no estaba allí.

¡Por Dios, Sasuke! Sakura…Sakura –Agitó fuertemente Ino al Uchiha.

Sasuke no sintió los embates de Ino hacía su cuerpo. No escuchó el quejido de dolor de Naruto y no observó como Kakashi se dejaba caer en la silla abatido.

¡Papá! –

Ese, ese fue el momento preciso en que Sasuke volvió a la realidad.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sarada elevando la voz- ¿Qué está ocurriendo con mamá? – pregunto directamente a su padre.

Sasuke observó esos ojos idénticos a los suyos y no supo cómo contestar. Tan solo camino hacia ella, dejándose caer de rodillas a sus pies, abrazándose a ella.

¿Papá, qué pasa? – pregunto la Uchiha de 13 años- Mamá…Ma-má…-susurro, envolviendo con sus brazos a su padre.

El último piso del hospital de Konoha se inundo de desgarradores llantos.

El llanto de un niño que le daba la bienvenida a la vida y el llanto de una niña que derramaba lágrimas desconsoladamente por ella y por su padre.


End file.
